


tail me you love me

by mermaidaupls



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, mermaid au, so shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidaupls/pseuds/mermaidaupls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self indulgent Haziper mermaid au <br/>or<br/>The two times Hazel tries to say 'I love you' and the time it sorta maybe happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	tail me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Hazel loved Piper. She loved the way her face lit up when she talked about something important to her. She loved her laugh, she loved that she knew if Piper was there Percy wouldn't have been the only one to laugh when she made that joke about Annabeth's hair being as straight as her.  
She loved how strong Piper was, and how pretty she was too.  
She loved everything about Piper, even her annoying habit of stealing Hazel's hats.  
She wanted Piper to know that she loved her, so when she walked to the sea cave she had her mind set on telling her just that.  
Piper was already leaning against the edge of the pool when she got there.  
She brought a lunch for them to share, something about it apparently being romantic to tell her at a picnic according to Reyna.  
Piper smiled when she saw the basket, "Oh what did you bring me?"  
"Not even a hello? Cold Pipes, and it's lunch."  
"What did you bring for lunch?"  
"Piper I'm starting to think you're more interested in what I bring than me."  
Piper rolled her eyes and lifted herself up to kiss Hazel on the cheek.  
Hazel blushed as she emptied the basket. She wondered how less romantic the sea cave made it.   
If it ended badly she could always just never leave her room again.  
Hazel frowned at that thought. Maybe she'd been hanging out with Nico too much.  
If it did end badly, Piper would probably just pretend it never happened while Hazel died of embarrassment.   
Hazel watched as Piper chewed her sandwich thoughtfully.  
"Hazel."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm leaving you for someone who can actually make cheese and avocado sandwiches."  
Hazel buried her blushing face in her hands. Today was definitely not the day to tell her.  
~  
A week passed before she came up with a new idea. Rachel, Annabeth, and Reyna all wanted to go scuba diving.   
Rachel payed for everything and Hazel invited Piper along. She was pretty sure they were breaking some laws and not following the rules of scuba diving but Rachel probably payed someone to turn a blind eye about it.  
It was weird when her friends first started to hang out with Piper too. They just nodded when Hazel said her girlfriend was a mermaid like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't. 

Hazel was going to tell Piper she loved her this time.  
After a day of hanging out and swimming she would tell her it as the sun set.  
Then they'd kiss, fireworks going off in the background as the audience went 'aww'.  
Hazel pulled Annabeth aside while everyone else got ready and jumped in.  
"So I'm gonna tell her I you know."  
"That you wanna have s-"  
Hazel quickly slapped a hand over Annabeths mouth and glared at her.  
"That I love her."  
"That's great, she's gone for you too you know?"  
Hazel just nodded, "uh, you think it will go well."  
Annabeth laughed, "Make sure to tell me all the juicy details afterwards. It'll go great Hazel,"  
and then she ran off.

Hazel got into her suit slowly, she wasn't going to but Piper said she wanted to show her around.  
She figured if a mermaid offers you a underwater tour you don't turn it down.  
And Hazel was glad she didn't.   
It was beautiful, and Hazel was totally going to rub it in Percy's face.   
In the end, Hazel ended up keeping a conch shell.  
Piper said it was important that she did.  
"Now no matter how far apart we are, we can always both be hearing the ocean."  
Hazel was going to say it. She really was.  
"I love," but she couldn't, "sea shells."  
"Thanks Pipes."  
The fireworks in the background would probably spell out 'what a fuck up' now.  
On the way home she swore she heard the audience booing.  
(She got to rub it in Percy's face and that made her feel a little better, at least.)  
~  
"Hazel why are we watching this?"  
"Because I did not download it and bring my computer all the way out here for us to not."  
Hazel thought it'd be fun to wear her swim suit and sit in the pool with Piper while watching a movie but apparently The Little Mermaid was not a good choice.   
"Is Ariel you favorite mermaid."  
"Yes."  
"Ouch."  
"You ditched me because my sandwiches, Ariel would never do that."  
"They tasted like ass."  
Hazel stuck her tongue out at Piper, "how do you know what ass tastes like?"  
"You know usually when you decide to get in the pool with me we at least kis-"  
Hazel decided to sing over her.  
Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold"  
"Hazel is that-"  
" How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more!"  
"Hazel stop singing over m-"  
" I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - fee-"  
And Piper dunked her under water.  
She came up glaring, "really?"  
Piper kissed her to shut her up.  
She pulled back, but both stayed in close proximity.  
Piper glanced between her eyes and her lips several times before sighing.  
"Hazel when are you going to say it?"  
"Say what?"  
"You've been declaring love for everything around us ever since I gave you the conch shell."  
It was true, she'd given up on planning and was trying a spontaneous thing. Sadly, the spontaneous thing meant she got to 'I love' before chickening out and saying something else.  
She's pretty sure the weather things they're dating by now.  
"Take your time okay? I know you want to say it first," Piper said with a smile.  
Hazel really loved her.  
"I um," like really really loved her, "I maybe sorta love you."  
Piper giggled.  
"I maybe sorta love you too."  
They kissed but Piper pulled away quickly, "But hazel, when they said there are other fish in the sea, I think you took it too literally."

**Author's Note:**

> like so very sorry  
> anyways  
> #writejessamermaidau2k14


End file.
